The School
The School was the first episode in Alpha Ranger's The Amazing World Of Gumball fanon series. It aired on January 22, 2016. Synopsis Gumball, Darwin, '''Anais, '''and '''Miss Simian '''get locked in the school overnight when they acidentally overstay detention. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Miss Simian *Alan *Leslie *Tobias *Mr. Small *Carrie *AiAi *MeeMee *Bobert *Ocho *Doughnut Sheriff *Larry Transcript Gumball: -shows a close up of Gumball feeling one of Leslie's flower petels- Leslie: ಠ_ಠ Miss Simian: GUMBALL..WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Gumball: They..are..just..so...soft! ^w^ Darwin: Please stop trying to act "Kawaii".. Gumball: -whispers- I think that Penny might like me being Kawaii! Darwin: -gets close to gumballs ear- What if she likes you for who you are already. Gumball: Why would you think that is so?! Darwin: Because you two are sort of in a relationship. Gumball: Good point. Miss Simian: YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR ACTIONS, GUMBALL. ONE HOUR OF DETENTION! Gumball: -tries to imitate ಠ_ಠ face- -makes ⚆ _ ⚆ face- Carrie: You look like you just saw someone do something crazy, like breaking the law for example. Gumball: You try to do better, I dont think you can make any other faces other then...-makes face "._."- THIS! Carrie: -makes face- ಠ_ಠ Gumball: (ಥ﹏ಥ) Carrie: (• ε •) Darwin: That's enough people. SPLIT IT UP! -skips to lunch- Gumball: Wait, did Miss Simian say something about detention? Leslie: -sighs- -walks over to Gumball- -starts screaming- DID YOU NOT HEAR HER SAY VERY LOUDLY THAT YOU WILL HAVE DETENTION FOR ONE HOUR FOR TOUCHING MY FLOWER PETELS LIKE A CREEP! Gumball: -makes ^_^ face- K, this isnt my thing. Darwin: -facepalms- -skips to after lunch- Gumball: I'm thinking about skipping detention, since Miss Simian gave a valid reason to send me to detention. Darwin: You mean invalid. Gumball: SAME THING! Mr, Small: Invalid means something different. Darwin: -high fives Mr. Small- Gumball: Whatever and why is there a cop outside the detention room. -approaches Doughnut Sheriff- Why are you here? Doughnut Sheriff: To make sure no trouble-making souless kids will escape the execution room- I mean just to make sure everyone gets in detention. And that nobody skips. Anais: -walks up to sheriff- This is almost relateable to prison. You cant force them to go for what they did. Doughnut Sheriff: It's..my..job.. Anais: Fine, but I got my eyes on you. -walks away slowly- -trips- -gets back up and runs away- Gumball: -looks in detention room- -his face gets a more and more horrifying look- Darwin: Well, I'll be out here for when you are done! Gumball: Why don't you just go home? Darwin: I follow you almost everywhere why would I do that. -skips to detention- Gumball: Ocho, why would you get sent? You're just a harmless spider. Well, that's a weird sentence to say -mumbles off- as spiders are very scary and like everyone is really scared of them, and people think like every spider they see is harmless, even the small little black ones, like you really need to calm down it's not that big of a deal, it's harmless, just like you, but I don't mean it in a bad way like you are weak are something so don't take this personally or to heart or like dont get offended -is staring into space- Ocho: -walking off slowly while Gumball is talking- Gumball: Oops, anyway WHAT CRIMES DID YOU COMMIT -gets dramatic- TO GET IN THIS COLD ROTTING CELL. Ocho: I used a cheat code and tripped someone.. Gumball: Oh, that was too much of a build up. Oh, and what about you Tobias? Tobias: I don't really remember, it was probably to do something with the ladies ;), since you know, im cool and all. Gumball & Ocho: -give Tobias a weird look- Penny: -waves at Gumball through the window- Gumball: -waves back while making a weird ^w^ face while blushing- Wow, I just need to try to be myself, Kawaii isnt working and I forgot that I'm not doing this "kawaii" thing anymore. Ocho: Anyway, Alan, of all people you got sent, how did you? Alan: It was volunteer hours. Gumball: ಠ_ಠ for what? Alan: I did those so that I can do hours in detention, apparently it brings up students in detention hours, meaning it looks like more people came when not a lot did ;). Gumball, Ocho, & Tobias: ಠ_ಠ Alan: I'm not that weir- Ocho: Anyway, maybe we should break out some way? We're all in here for pretty dumb reasons. Alan: Why would we do th- -camera cuts away- -Before Alan finishes his sentence Gumball, Ocho, and Tobias are trying different ways to escape.) -montage with The Kids's song but remixed- Ocho: -tries to get in the air vent but gets blown away- Gumball: -tries to simply exit the room but Larry and Doughnut Sheriff are there protecting the room.) Larry & Doughnut Sheriff; -music temporaily ends- ಠ_ಠ Gumball: -runs back in room while music continues- Alan: -starts singing randomly- -Has a white angel like side- Why would you skip detention? You owe the time right. You did what you shouldnt of done now you got to owe the time right. Do you want to be a troublemaker known for doing bad things, or a little angel known for doing good things for people? My side is obvious. Gumball: -has a dark more evil side- The reason to skip is right infront of you, it's unfair, we're getting mistreated! It's cat, spider, and uh-- rainbow cloud thing, discrimination! It shouldn't be this way, but Miss Simian has to be evil! We did one little thing now were in a detention room spending are time on earth, now thats what I call evil. Alan: -has angel side again- Think about it harder. Do you want to be in deeper of a hole that you've already digged yourself into? It's just one detention, and you should know that it's fair for yourself. Instead of going berzerk, and going mental! See the clock ticks are we're closer to a problem solved. Ocho: -has dark side- Let me jump in here. Do you think we want to spend are precious time in a room for reasons not valid. It's almost as dumb as going to jail for being accused of something you didn't do! It's not right and were fighting to show you so. Can you just listen to us! Alan: No. -song ends- Gumball: We had a flow then you just turned it down saying No...man, I wish that was my new ringtone. -starts singing- We're getting mistreated! It's cat, spider, and uh-- rainbow could thing, discrimination! Tobias: -snaps fingers in front of Gumball while continuing song- I get what Ocho is saying but I want to add some sprinkles to the argument. Do you think that Miss Simian should get away for all of the students she has sent for dumb reasons? Such as...Tripping someone, Being late, LITERALLY EXISTING, Your phone going off, and many more! Alan: Those are actually pretty valid reasons. Miss Simian: Well, your detention is done! So, go! Gumball: Oh, ok then! -walks out of classroom with Ocho and Tobias- Let's go guys! Uh, where is Doughnut Sheriff and Larry. -school light turn off, and the doors lock- Miss Simian: My bad! I kept you a bit late so uh, were stuck in here! I guess this will be uh--fun? Alan: Great. Well, back to spending extra hours in the detention room! Gumball: We're stuck in a shool of nightmares all night. ಠ_ಠ What possibly is there to do? Miss Simian: -leaves- Ocho: Maybe we should just have fun here..Who wants to be in a school all night, just sitting on the floor or something. Let's live a little! Gumball: I'm with Ocho! Tobias: We all should be, so I am too! Alan: -is in detention room sitting and humming- Gumball: Maybe not all of us.. Darwin: -is asleep on the bench outside of detention room- Gumball: -wakes Darwin up- Dude, were done! Darwin: Finally, what were you guys doing in there. I heard singing or something. Gumball: Nothing really..We have one problem though. Darwin: ಠ_ಠ Gumball: We were locked in the school all night, because Miss Simian kept us too long. Darwin: ಠ_ಠ, Do we really have to be in a school all night? Ocho: Don't worry Darwin, we can live a little!! Darwin: In a school? Ocho: True. Uhh, we can pretend to be the teachers, we can go in whatever room we want, etc! Darwin: Sounds a bit fun, I guess. Gumball: Then let's begin! -montage of stuff they did in the school- Gumball: -has a miss simian wig- -is making dumb faces- Ocho: -is eating all the pizza in the lunch room with Darwin- Tobias: -is pretending to be Mr. Brown and Mr. Small at times- -You suddenly hear the voices of students in the cafeteria- Gumball: GUYS WAKE UP! Tobias: What, I was dreaming! Gumball: OH WELL. Tobias: I got hooked up with a hot chick >:( Gumball: Anyway...everyone is in the Cafeteria for breakfast. We need to get rid of all the things we did, and fast! -Skips to Breakfast scene at cafeteria- Gumball: -is sneaking around and is trying to put pizza back on the trays- ಠ_ಠ Darwin: -is putting wigs in trashcan slowly- Tobias: -is getting rid of marker on face- Darwin, Tobias, Gumball, and Ocho: We did it guys! Mr. Brown: -on microphone in lunch room- Gumball, Ocho, Tobias, Darwin, and Alan in my office, immediately! Gumball, Ocho, Gumball, Tobias, and Alan: ಠ_ಠ -Office scene- Gumball: What do ya uhh need Mr. Brown do you need assistance or uhh somethingg -makes weird faces- Mr. Brown: -takes deep breath- -sighs- Did you guys get in detention for kind of unfair reasons, and then have to be in the school all night because Miss Simian made you stay too long, and then someone decided to "live a little" and you guys did pretty dumb stuff that you should never do in a school, and then you decided to cover it up this morning secretly but was caught anyway because are staff isnt as dumb as you thought we were. Gumball: What a story! Hehe..ಠ_ಠ Tobias: Yes.. Darwin: Mhm..BUT.. Alan: I wasn't a part of this. Darwin, Mr. Brown, Gumball, Tobias, & Ocho: ಠ_ಠ Darwin: We learned are lesson, we just didn't want to be in a school all night with nothing to do I guess.. Mr. Brown: Well, this is are school episode for the season -smiles at camera- It's okay guys. You may leave now! Gumball: That was a simply easy ending... -in the hallway- Ocho: I now think that next episode...will be a bit um..harder and less of a good ending. Darwin: What are we talking about, "Episode"? Ocho, Gumball, & Tobias: ಠ_ಠ -Episode Ends- Category:Fanfiction Stories